New Message From
by DevilHeart13
Summary: A new friend request from facebook made my phone vibrate.
1. Friend request

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic written in a long time. It probably has errors, if you notice any please tell me and I'll edit it. This is a Kyouya/Haruhi fic and will most definitely be OOC. If you like that cool if you don't you don't have to read it... If you do decide to read please review I would love to know if I should continue it or through the idea away altogether. Thanks! ^.-

~3

DevilHeart

PS: Don't own any of the characters unless I randomly add one and if that's done I'll tell you. And this is the last time you'll get this message in this story.

A new friend request from facebook made my phone vibrate. Curious at who I might not have on my friends already, I took out my laptop and brought up my favorite site on the internet. The friend request came from a boy who claimed to be The Kyouya Ohtori, yeah right. Like that handsome, smart, rich, and popular boy would request me on facebook! He would probably be sitting at home right now looking through stocks and bonds with a scowl on his perfect face! This is probably one of the snobish bastards at school playing a prank on me...

OH WELL! I'll accept! I hit the accept button and went on playing my games. Little did I know I just turned a perfect rich boy's scowl upside down.

Miles away on the "Rich" side of town.

Kyouya Ohtori smiled for the first time in ages. It was a small smile, yes, and one wouldn't notice it unless looking but it was indeed a smile. His elder sister chose that moment to look at him though, and being her, saw the small smile that made her smile. It was in that moment, unfortunately, that the clothes that she just shoved into a drawer desided to explode out covering the room in Kyouya's personal belongings.

"Nee-san, how many times have I told you, if you must mess with my perfectly organised clothing, don't touch the drawer with the important clothes. It's annoying enough having the maids gossip about my undergarments when their just washing them, having them pick them up is another matter entirely." Kyouya didn't look up from his typing but paused a moment to push up his glasses to make the imfamous glare he worked so hard to perfect.

"But Kyouya-chan!!! If they were so perfectly organised then why wont they fit back in! Besides I'm practicing being a good house wife so Shinji will be pleased!" Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi, whined looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"And why exactly are you using my clothes to practice? What's wrong with your stuff?" Kyouya was getting a bit irritated at this point.

"Because I don't want to mess up any of my stuff to do it!" Fuyumi laughed like it was the simplest reason in the world.

Kyouya sighed and went back to work, making a mental note to have one of the maids wash and reorganise everything to his specifications.


	2. Real life not friends

Thank you thank you thank you to my first reviewer ever! And to any reviewers I get this chapter and beyond! I've pretty much decided that in order to upbdate more often I'll probably have short chapters. So have fun with this chapter and if there need to be corrections tell me!

~3

DevilHeart

* * *

Haruhi bumped into someone on the way to her next class, litterally. She took the offered hand to help her up, only to realise the boy resposible for her falling was the man of her dreams, Kyouya.

She bowed out of respect before saying, "Thank you, Senpai."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kyouya used his way to famous host smile while saying the last part, "I knocked you down, it's only polite to help you back up."

"And it's only polite for me to thank you for helping me back up." She smiled her natural smile.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up making them glare in attempt to hide his miniscule blush before getting his facade back up,"Well as innteresting as this conversation on politeness is, I believe we will both be late if we continue. So I must say goodbye for now." And he left without another word.

That's just how it is with me and Kyouya, we're polite to eachother, and I'm in love with him, but we're not friends. For the most part we go about our own businesses not talking to eachother, it sometimes makes me wonder if he sent me the request. So as soon as I got home today I went straight to my laptop got on facebook and sent him an IM. It was a simple message that I never expected to get a reply to, and so I started the homework I got.

About thirty minutes later while I was on another site on a new tab my facebook tab started blinking, saying "New message from Kyouya Ohtori". My heart almost stopped.

Kyouya: Of course I'm the REAL Kyouya Ohtori! Are you sure you're the REAL Haruhi Fujioka?

Haruhi: -.- No I'm an Alien from planet bukovuko. My real name is sjdfohwffcbdk, but you can call me pth.

Kyouya: ... oh. Hello pth! May I speak to Haruhi?

Haruhi: Seriously? I was being Sarcastic this is Haruhi.

Kyouya: Sarcasm doesn't do well online.

Haruhi: I found that out.

Kyouya: How was your day Haruhi?

Haruhi: Well, other than this one guy knocking me down and almost making me late to class with chitchat it was good..

Kyouya: Oh, really? I had the same type of incident with this girl. Cute little thing, but incredibly distracted.

He's not talking about me is he???

Haruhi: Yeah, this guy seemed to be cold and calculating, but he's very handsome and also pretty smart.

Kyouya: Are you sure he's cold and it's not just that he doesn't want his feelings stomped on?

Haruhi: Well, by that same thing, are you sure she's distracted and not just thinking about what's going on around her to hard?

Kyouya: touche..

After that we spoke a bit more I learned that he didn't want his father's business as much as he wanted to prove himself worthy to his father as someone who could take the business. I told him about my mother, how she died, and how I wanted to be just like her, including my dreams of becoming a lawyer. He seemed to understand...

On the other side of town.

Kyouya sat typing his messages to Haruhi in between making purchase in his father's company stock and checking email. He was so close to being able to buy out his father's stock on the company and getting the respect he wanted. Then he also had to get the girl he wanted, that was proving more difficult considering his slight inability to talk to her directly with out getting stared at, and causing her problems with the airheads in her class.


	3. Best Friends meet Him

Hey, guys, sorry for the slow update… There's no real excuse for it besides getting lazy, but I got another review today and thought "_Hey I should type another chapter of New Message From..." _ And I gotta say, it wasn't so easy cause I can't remember were exactly I was going with it, and can barely remember where I was… So let's hope this chapter turned out to be alright and that you guy's continue to like it. And to all those authors out there (and those who aren't authors) please review! I now know how much it means to you guys to get reviews and would really appreciate it as well!

Note: Cause someone pointed out it was confusing, my layout goes from 3rd person to Haruhi's Point of view to Kyouya 3rd person, cause Kyouya is a little stranger to get into and it didn't feel right to be that deep in his mind…. (Never know what you may find ^.-)

~3

DevilHeart

Haruhi sat through class in a slight daze. All she could think about was last night's chat with Kyouya Ohtori. And this left her wondering what he could possibly be up to! It had to be some sort of trick, some ruse to get her to embarrass herself, or owe him money, or something! It could possibly be that the calculating Kyouya Ohtori wanted to just talk to her with no reason for 6 hours!!! Of course that didn't do well for sleep, which added with mental distraction wasn't good for her studies or her twin best friends. Who were at that moment taking advantage of her drowsed and distracted mind by asking personal and strange questions.

"Haruuuhiii!" Hikaru whined.

"What time do you plan on going to bed tonight?" Kaoru questioned.

"… Hm? Oh, nine, I guess…" Haruhi answered, not thinking.

Hikaru grinned at his brother, "Haruhi, can we…"

Kaoru smirked back, "Possibly if it's not too much trouble…"

"Come over to your house tonight at nine and have a sleep over?" the boys said together in that oh so creepy tone.

Haruhi glanced at the clock, "Uh... Sure whatever?"

~~~Later that night~~~~

The doorbell to the apartment rings.

_Hm, I wonder who that could be… Maybe dad forgot his keys again?_ I open the door only to get attacked by two rabid twins and their sleeping packs.

"Why are you guys here?" I'm not too happy about this…

"You said we could have a sleepover..." Kaoru whimpers.

"Do you not want us anymore?" Hikaru starts to tear up a little.

"I thought you loved us…" Kaoru is now to the point of almost bawling.

_God, I hate this act… _"Fine, you can stay if you promise to behave!" I gave in. I know it's bad to give children everything they want but the rent on this place is high enough without the water damage the twins would cause if they had to. Sadly I think they know that too…

~On the other side of town~

Kyouya sat in his room slightly bored and not able to look at another damage report on the Ohtori Buildings in India. "Damn Monsoons…" _I wonder if Haruhi is up?_

So the infamous Ohtori son moved to his bed and sat regally while typing a message to His dearest one.

Kyouya: Hey, you still awake?

Haruhi: HI!!!! Who is this?

Kyouya: Um…? Kyouya Ohtori, who is it I'm speaking with?

Haruhi: OH. I'm Hikaru, and I'm Kaoru!

Kyouya: … And where might Haruhi be?

Haruhi: Um… She's doing dishes… We think? Hikaru tried to help but it ended with her running at him with a titanium spork her dad bought online…

Kyouya looked at the screen amazed. In all his reports he had never heard of her having little brothers… Or that she was violent while cleaning!

Kyouya: Ok, tell her I messaged and that I'll talk to her tomorrow.

_Well this is going to be interesting_, He thought.


End file.
